Templo Jedi (estructura)
thumb|250px|Las ruinas de un templo Jedi en Vrogas Vas. Los templos Jedi fueron estructuras construidas por la Orden Jedi en muchos mundos a través de la galaxia. Fueron construidos en lugares silenciosos que a menudo albergaban raros cristales kyber.Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles Aunque el primero de esos templos estaba erigido en el mundo acuático de Ahch-To,''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil aquel construido en Coruscant sobre los cimientos de un antiguo Santuario Sith''Tarkin'' se terminó convirtiendo en la sede principal de la Orden. Otros templos Jedi incluían: *Un templo localizado en Tython.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios *El templo en el mundo helado de Ilum. *El templo en Vrogas Vas.Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II *El templo en Ossus. *El templo en el planeta de praderas de Lothal. *El Templo de Eedit en Devaron. *El templo en Ledeve.Age of Republic - General Grievous 1 Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part V'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' * * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 36: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' }} Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Casa capitular Jedi Categoría:Templos Jedi